In the Midst of Chaos
by supernaturalsex
Summary: The first time she caught her husband cheating on her was the first time he robbed her of her innocence and lacerated her fragile heart. Ever since then he's been making a mockery of their sacred wedding vows. Ever since then she's been a shell of her former self. But it's as they say: new beginnings are often disguised as painful endings. Naruto x Hera. *One-shot*


**This one-shot will be slightly different than those I've been writing lately. **

**With that said, 2020 is just a couple days away, so Happy New Year, everyone!**

_**xXx**_

**PSA - October 27th, 2020: I've just created a Discord server to interact with fans and hopefully build a community of readers and writers alike. Be sure to join to keep up-to-date on stuff. The invite link is: discord dot gg / AqejcSA**

**Just replace "dot" with "." and remove the spaces.**

* * *

Paralyzed from the neck down, the accident left him with no hope of recovery. He spent his days reliving the last moments he had shared with his wife and children before the truck driver lost control and illegally merged into their lane. Now there was nothing to distract him from the anguish of his loss and the only promise of relief was death years from now.

This is what's known as figurative hell.

"Hell" in the literal sense was _Tartarus_.

This isn't a place for the aforementioned man who lost his family. It isn't for those parents who lose their tempers in frustration whilst struggling under the stresses of life. It surely isn't for the mentally ill or those too damaged to know right from wrong. No, this was a special place reserved for the souls of those who find pleasure in unforgivable acts such as serial killing and pillaging. It's also a place where the enemies of the gods are condemned to face eternal torment.

Below this pit of hell was pitch-blackness sprinkled with ebony, wrapped in a sable shroud, hidden in a dark, sooty corner of a coal room in a forgotten cellar of the universe. Tucked away from the prying eyes of even the gods was an infinite void, flowing silently like an endless sable shroud. A blanket of blackness; blacker than suspicion, blacker than hate, and blacker still than illicit desire.

Beyond this was a true orgy of horror.

The gods created mankind, but who created these deities? On Olympus were gods hailing from various generations. These gods known as Olympians are descendants of the legendary Titans, immensely powerful gods who ruled the universe after the Protogenoi. Everything in existence, however, comes from this endless void known as Chaos. Contrary to popular belief, this void did have an end. Hovering somewhere out there was a cosmic black hole and within it was a figure floating on a nonexistent chord from the supernal boughs of some unfathomable astronomical tree.

This was the monster to beat all monsters, a celestial bogeyman. Unlike most depictions of such creatures, he wasn't a million feet tall nor did he look like an ogre. He looked just like a human up close and no one would be able to say otherwise. His hair was a rich shade of gold with spiky bangs framing the sides of his face. Three whisker marks were on either sides of his cheeks.

Prior to ascending to godhood, he was a linchpin to his village. Life changed for him after the fourth shinobi war came to a close. Rather than head back to Konoha with his peers, he decided to travel the world as his way of honoring his deceased sensei. All his life he was a tool and now he wanted to be on his lonesome and discover himself. It wasn't like there were going to be any conflicts any time soon because the major villages had entered a peace agreement.

The consumption of a new chakra fruit amid his journey was when he officially became a god. He didn't get corrupted by its power, however, because the tailed beasts absorbed every ounce of the fruit's toxins. This proved to be fatal to the bijuu and resulted in the draining of their chakra. It wasn't long before they were eradicated and their chakra intertwined with his. Eating one fruit soon proved not to be enough, so he consumed another, then another. Who was going to bark at him for doing so? And why would he even listen? After all, losing his lifelong friend was going to affect his psyche one way or the other.

Years went by as his power continued to skyrocket. The Elemental Nations had long since been destroyed by then. The Ōtsutsuki clan proved to be no match for him when he landed on their planet. There was nothing they could do to stop him from consuming every last chakra fruit they had harvested over the years. There wasn't a woman on that planet he didn't have sex with, though he never bothered to impregnate any one of them — he still wasn't ready to settle down yet.

Soon there wasn't a being left in the universe who could overpower him. The Shinigami had tried and failed, just like the rest of them. But what's good a victory when it's hollow? It's true when they say that once a person masters the art of being alone, they are ready for the company of others again. And so a couple centuries later, he conjured up the Earth (_Gaia_), Sky (_Ouranos_), Misery (Akhlys), Night (_Nyx_), the Abyss (_Tartarus_), the Sea (_Pontos_), and Darkness (_Erebos_).

He was Almighty God.

_Naruto Uzumaki_.

**_Chaos_**.

**_xXx_**

"I am going to tear you limb from limb."

Her eyes may have been locked on the bound form of her husband, but he was mute to her because a trumpet was going off in her head. Not just a trumpet, but a symphony of trumpets, an orchestra of grey-green carabinieri battering her ear drums with truncheons. Even though they had a few cordial moments, she had suffered centuries worth of heartache at his hands.

It felt like eons ago when an injured cuckoo fell on her marble floor just as she was shutting her window. Being a sympathetic goddess, she took what she thought was a defenseless creature in her arms, dried its feathers, and revived it with some divine nectar. When she found out the cuckoo was in fact Zeus, she was abashed and outraged, but she was also impressed with his cleverness and resourcefulness. She finally agreed to become his consort on the condition that he married her and remained loyal to her.

Just like the bird he had shapeshifted into, she fell on his marble floor. Unfortunately, rather than nurture her like she did him, he began plucking at her feathers, trimming her wings and locking her up in a cage. Every day he would cheat on her, every day he would tell her that it was the last time, but it was never the last time. Her younger brother was a perfidious man and she had become mere entertainment to him, someone to take for a joy ride, not caring if she was left a burnt out wreck at the end. No matter how much love she gave him, in return she only received nothingness and utter disenchantment.

But at long last, she was breaking these chains of captivity and imprisonment. She had treated those children who were born from Zeus' affairs like utter shit. However, she knew that turning a new leaf meant that she would have to swallow her pride. And so she apologized to each and every one of them by communicating with them telepathically. Many of them didn't forgive her, but that's okay — she would continue beseeching them for forgiveness. She even went as far as lifting the curses she had casted on every woman her husband had cheated on her with.

Earlier this evening, Apollo, Poseidon, and Athena had gathered in the hall adjacent to Zeus' royal chambers. Because he was being harsh on the Olympians, she was able to convince them to join her in revolting against her husband. The plan was simple: drug his drink and then capture him. As soon as the God of the Sky fell asleep, the four of them jumped into action by tying him to a chair with unbreakable and tightening golden chains.

"It doesn't have to be this way, brother. Promise us that you're going to be a better leader from now on and we'll let you go," voiced Poseidon, a frown marring his face. He had agreed to join Hera's riot because he was pissed at the King. Even though he was one of the Big Three, he was treated as a second class citizen by Zeus and this disrespect simply couldn't continue. Despite all this, he didn't want anything bad to happen to his younger brother.

The King of the Gods' eyes narrowed to crinkled slits. "**No**."

"Please, father," piped in Apollo, the muscles in his face tightening. "Just do it."

Athena bowed her head, knowing for a fact changing her father's mind was akin to a mortal persuading the dawn not to come. She appreciated him for babying her and for at least showing that he somewhat cared for her. However, there was no denying that he was a cruel man and an even worse leader — he was not worthy of being King of Olympus.

Sneering at the bound man, Hera spun on her heels as just the sight of him was making her sick. "Let's head to the Throne Room so we can continue our meeting in private. We'll question my _husband _again when we are finished."

The trio of gods paid a final glance at their chained-up leader before following the queen out the door. Little did they know, Briareus—who Zeus had freed from Tartarus—was standing outside and had overheard the conversation.

**_xXx_**

"P-please...I'm sorry," whimpered Hera, her face turning purple as her husband continued applying pressure on her neck. Out of all the conspirators, she received the severest punishment at his hands. Tying her wrists with golden shackles and heavy anvils to her feet, he hung her right above the terrifying Void of Chaos.

Raising his hand, Zeus slapped his wife across the face so hard that the palm of his hand started to tingle. He chortled darkly, a smirk dancing across his lips as she began sobbing. "Have a good night, you stupid bitch. I'll see you tomorrow."

It wasn't the first time he was exhibiting how dastardly he was, but right now she didn't have the warmth of her sisters or mother to comfort her. She was bound with chains, so she couldn't even hold a hand to her face to ease the pain she was in. No one was going to come to her rescue because they all feared what the God of the Sky would do to them.

This was all her fault.

She should've never fallen for his charms. She should've never married him. She should've walked away when he betrayed her the first time. The only way she would be able to get through this would be by begging him for forgiveness when he returns. There would be no more getting out of this. She would continue living the rest of her days as a broken woman and a broken-hearted wife.

It was then an aura the likes of no other started invading her senses. She felt her body go limp as the energy brushed against her squirming body. Sweat began trickling down her forehead as the presence kept spiking in intensity, so much so that it nearly made her heart implode in her chest. This was far worse than what she felt when she came across Kronos. She began kicking her chained feet, screaming out for help, but the energy continued to grow to the point it felt like gravity had quadrupled.

'_What...is going...on...hey...wait…_' her inner thoughts trailed off as a lone figure landed right beside her.

Easily casting a shadow over her, she stared up to see three whisker marks on either sides of the man's face. So muscular was this newcomer that she could gauge the size of his arms just through his black shirt as the fabric was stretching obscenely, leaving little to the imagination. Everything happened in slow motion when his lips curled upward as if all her senses re-allocated her brain cells from just seeing him smile down at her.

**_Father._**

Hera knew that voice...that eerie voice...that horrifying voice. It was _Tartarus_. But if that was the primordial and she could hear him say the word _father_...

'_Hi, son_,' replied the First Ruler of the Cosmos telepathically, immediately receiving a warm response from the primordial. '_I hate to cut this short, but I have a damsel in distress to tend to_.'

With a snap of his fingers, the chains disappeared and every bruise on the goddess' body vanished without a trace. If she wasn't so emotionally distraught, he would've chuckled at how shocked she was. "Hello, dear."

"C-Chaos," stammered Hera, falling to her knees as she prostrated before the pinnacle of godhood, her great grandfather.

She had only heard stories about him in passing from her father and heard rumors here and there, but this was the first time she was meeting him in person. She felt her insides churn when he got down to her level and began lifting her up. At first she didn't notice the color of his eyes, but now she was staring directly into them. So blue and bright, his orbs enraptured her more forcefully than even those chains her husband had bound her with. A shudder ran down her spine as he cupped the sides of her face, his fingers brushing away her tears.

"You need not bow to me," whispered the former ninja. "First off, I'd like to say that I'm proud of you."

"...you're _proud..._of me?"

"Of course," replied Naruto. "All your married life you've let your husband walk all over you, but the true goddess in you has come out of hiding at long last. So strong was your desire to regain control of your life that you threw caution to the wind and gathered support from the other Olympians. I'm proud of you for that."

"T-thank you," stammered Hera, two identical cerise stars streaking across her cheeks. She wanted to say more, but the memory of her husband came back to her in a flashback. There was no way she could return to Olympus at the moment, especially since the other gods were under scrutiny.

"You need not fear that peasant," said the First Deity, having read his great granddaughter's thoughts. "From today onward you can rest assured that his reign as King is over."

"W-what…" she muttered, her eyes going wide. "Are you…"

"It's my onus as guardian and creator to let nature run its course," continued Naruto stolidly. "That's why I don't meddle in the affairs of my children unless it's absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, I'm being forced to raise my hand and I'm going to personally deliver the punishment. Your husband was already on a destructive path, but now his life is forfeit."

As the Goddess of Marriage, it nearly crushed her soul when she came to the decision that she would divorce her husband after being successful in her coup. She had fought valiantly, but she could no longer live like a caged bird — she wanted to spread her wings and fly freely. Be that as it may, despite all that Zeus has done to her, a part of her was still yearning to forgive him and reconcile one last time.

"You're a gem, dear, but my decision will not change."

Hera lowered her head, staring down at her wedding ring. Her husband was going to perish at the hands of Almighty God and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm going to rule over Olympus, and I would like for you to become my queen," a chuckle escaped his lips when his great granddaughter almost snapped her neck with how fast she lifted her head. "This is not a demand; you have the right to decline my offer."

She couldn't have stopped that foreign choking noise from escaping her throat even if she wanted to. There was pandemonium within her as is, but now the wires hooked up to her nervous system were starting to malfunction. "...why me?"

"What cemented my desire to court you was when I saw you apologize to your husband's illegitimate children and the women he had mated with," replied Naruto honestly. "It's been a long, long time since I saw a goddess swallow her pride like you've done. You're loyal but you aren't afraid to stand up for yourself. You're also incredibly beautiful."

His voice dropped a decibel level as he inched forward, drinking in the gentle curve of his great granddaughter's cheek, the pinkness of her lips, the brightness of her eyes, the long, delicate lashes above them. "So beautiful in fact that words alone cannot suffice. I must show you."

Being reserved was one of her more common traits, but right now her thoughts were a half-formed riotous requiem for a barrier that was about to break. Due to her being in a near mindless state, there was nothing stopping her nipples from hardening when her muscular great grandfather ran his tongue across his lips while taking another step towards her. A deep, masculine scent filled her nostrils as he leaned in, reaching out and grabbing one of her undone wisps of hair, twirling it around his finger. It was just a touch, yet it managed to impact over her solar plexus, forcing the air out of her lungs like how rambunctious laughter made her smile out of pure reflex.

"I will never betray you like that peasant," assured the ex-shinobi while sliding his right hand up and snaking it around the back of her neck. Rich and silky were her brown tresses and it felt wonderful sliding his fingers through them. His other hand was still on her cheek, caressing it, peppering it with his godly warmth.

Drowning in the tsunami that was his cerulean blue eyes, blood started rushing along her arteries and her nerves as electrical impulses fired off in her body. And when he pulled her deeper into his arms, her massive tits ballooned out against the brick wall that was his chest and a phantom force rushed up her inner thighs with the eeriest of ghost whispering.

He was still searching her for consent, clearly not wanting to do anything she was uncomfortable with. She could say no and he would back off. For what felt like ages she stared at him. He was the most powerful deity and he could have any and every woman he desired, yet he wanted her. She was the Goddess of Womanhood and she knew that he could give her everything she's been yearning for since she was a baby goddess. It took a while for the stars to line up, but she ultimately closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

One time.

Just one more time she would believe in love.

"You're mine now, dear," whispered Naruto as he cradled her face in his hands and brushed his nose against her cheek, softly, back and forth, before finally claiming her lips.

For a man of his beastly physique, her great grandfather's lips were rather pillowy, but thick enough that her lips bracketed the base of his mouth in an easy lock. Kisses, especially first kisses, have been discussed in great detail by romance authors. Having never experienced such passion with her husband, she drilled it into her head that such descriptions were just wishful, romantic nonsense.

She could see now that it wasn't bullshit.

Tears started welling in her eyes as she felt his breath penetrate her oral caverns and disappear down her throat, enveloping her in his sacred warmth. Every organ in her body was reacting to his aura. She was no longer on Tartarus. Rather, she was floating in a white paradise. Every single burden she's ever carried on her shoulders felt insignificant. She couldn't even remember her husband's face. Her soul churned as he deepened their kiss and she began kissing him back.

"Mmm…" moaned Hera, her melificious voice holding the notes of every second between then and when the blond finally removed his lips from hers. She knew at that moment that this could never be a dalliance — this was meant to be. Chewing on her bottom lip, she snaked her arms around his neck and smooched the whisker marks on his right cheek before doing the same on his left cheek. By the time she rerouted for his mouth, he claimed her with a passion.

Their lips immediately formed an almost perfect seal, their tongues sharing a single large mouth, moving freely together and against one another. This kiss was even more powerful than the first—if that was even possible—and it was making her feel like she had been sleeping all her life and had just woken up for the first time. Freshly brewed juices from the heart of her femininity began dribbling down the sides of her spasming legs as she was undergoing sexual sensations that were foreign to her. His arm was now around her lower back, just above the upper slopes of her gorgeous bubble butt.

'_My...god…_' was all she could mutter in her mind as she panted into his mouth, running her hand along his shoulders, working the tension that was buried in those large boulders he called biceps. His tongue now felt rough, demanding, but incredibly soft as it darted into her mouth, languidly probing her teeth, gums, and her tongue. Oh, how she wished she had never married her younger brother. How she wished that Chaos would've descended to Olympus and claimed her as his centuries ago.

She didn't know long they kissed from there. It was like he had activated all of her sensory perceptions to a degree never experienced before. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she was overcome with emotion, clearly sensing how much heart and soul he was channeling into their kiss – she was unable to quantify it. Finally, at long last, they retracted their lips. She stayed entwined in his arms, staring at him with fluttering eyes and a racing heart.

From the corner of her eye she saw that her wedding ring was dust in the wind. Her great grandfather must've destroyed it with his power. Then that means he must've exonerated her from her marriage to Zeus. She stared at him for a moment, relaxing under the warmth he was providing her. "Please take me home, my King."

"With pleasure," whispered Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs scintillating as he stole another chaste kiss from her. "Your new life star—"

"**DADDY!**"

Out of nowhere, the Goddess of Childbirth was flung back by two sets of blurs. She groaned as she rose to her feet while nursing her sore derriere. That's when fear etched across her glowing face. In the arms of her new lover were Gaia and Nyx.

"Girls," said the Father of Protogenoi with a chuckle. "I understand that while we do communicate telepathically every day, it's been a little while since we met in person. But would you mind letting me go now?"

"Forget it," mumbled Gaia as she nuzzled her cheek into her father's chest. "You're not going anywhere, daddy."

Nyx nodded along, tenderly running her hand along her father's back. "It's been too long. You can spend time with your little girlfriend later."

Having heard that latest comment, Hera placed her hands on her hips. Try as she might, she wasn't able to wipe the smile that was dancing across her lips. Despite how scary Gaia was, and how the woman had tormented the Olympians, it was heartening to her as the Goddess of Family to watch the primordial act like a little girl. Whatever happiness she was feeling died down as sundry gods emerged from the shadows.

"So, it appears as though my grandniece is going to become my future stepmother," said Tartarus, his deep voice carrying through the pits of hell. Contrary to popular belief, he only had children with Gaia — they were never married. So he didn't even arch an eyebrow to see that the mother of his children was basically dry humping his father.

"Daddy is going to ruin you," chimed in Akhlys with so much venom in her voice that it could've caused second-hand poison. "You're too fragile to be with a god like him."

Pontos scoffed, resisting the urge to inform his baby sister _yet again _that she was an even bigger daddy's girl than Gaia and Nyx. It was more than just an obsession, which was why she was the only one who kept her virginity in tact — she has always been in love with their father. Therefore, the chances of her accepting Hera as a potential mother figure were slim to say the least. He, on the other hand, had no such reservations. It was clear as day that his father held genuine feelings for this young goddess.

Normally just being in the presence of one of them would've given her a heart attack, but she was somehow immune to their remarks. She responded with silence as her eyes met her new mate's own. No longer would she have to endure abuse. No longer would she get cheated on. Her riot against Zeus, which she thought was an epic debacle, was actually a blessing in disguise. She was now born anew, as the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility, as the Queen of Olympus, and as Chaos' wife.

**_xXx_**

"Did you all feel that?"

"...this is terrible," whispered Rhea, desperation laced in her voice. The moment she had sensed the presence of the primordials, she immediately summoned her family for an urgent meeting.

Demeter tremulously chewed on some cereal, but even her comfort food wasn't doing a damn thing to ease her nerves. "Hera's still in Tartarus, mother. She's with them."

"And Zeus is nowhere to be found," added Poseidon with a frown marring his face. "Do you sense him, Hestia?"

All eyes fell on the vivacious woman in question, but she shook her head, confirming that even with the hearth she was unable to get a reading on her brother.

Even the arrogant, smug son of a bitch God of War threw his blade down. "We are doomed_._"

"You sure are."

Every last one of them started to tremble, especially Rhea as Ouranos appeared out of thin air and landed gracefully on the ground.

**_xXx_**

For just a day out of the year she would get to feel safe and protected. For just a day she wouldn't have to concern herself with her husband's treatment of her. For just one day she felt hopeful. Thud thud went her heart as she closed her eyes, reveling in the purity of Kanathos' spring. This was her sacred place because it was here that she would restore her virginity every year. She would shower in these waters, wishing to trade places with those mortal women whose partners would shower them with unconditional love.

For the first time in her life the arteries leading to her heart were carrying more than blood — they were carrying the invisible threads of love. She scooted slightly to her side, causing the top half of her deliciously exquisite derriere to come into view all glistening and perfect with dribbles of water vanishing inside her deep ass crack. "Please join me, my King."

His cerulean blue orbs were full of warmth as he sank into the waters, at no point undressing himself for there were more pressing matters to tend to. Thanks to his infinite powers, his clothes did not attract even the slightest bit of moisture when he dipped into the spring. His great granddaughter's arms were spread wide, her face more radiant than elysian rays of sunlight, her brown orbs glistening with sincerity, her big, juicy tits jiggling as though they were also trying to communicate that they were awaiting his embrace. And so, without skipping a beat, he gathered her in his arms while pressing his lips against hers.

"Mmmm…" moaned Hera, purring deep from her throat as her massive tits ballooned out against her mate's chest. His scent was overwhelming her nostrils, so much her nose forgot to inhale oxygen because he was blowing into her lungs, blessing her with a breath of new life. It was primal, instinctual..._godly_. Her nipples started to harden, a cerise hue started marching across her cheeks — even her womanhood was starting to churn for his touch. With him she felt like a mortal who was kneeling at an altar of worship.

The First Ruler of the Cosmos hummed into his partner's mouth while moving his hands to her shoulder blades, down her shoulders, continuing down until he was caressing the middle of her back. She immediately arched her back with a tickle from his finger sliding across her sensitive, glistening skin. With this arching motion, he was graced with the side view of her sensational bottom rising out of the water.

This time, however, he was also blessed with the sight of her magnificent virgin-again womanhood. A neat patch of brown hair acted as a "welcome home" mat. But what lay beneath was beyond magnificent. Her labia lips were pure and pink, her cute little clitoris aroused enough that it was peeking out of its hood. Content with hearing those tantalizing sighs of hers, he moved his hands wider on her back so he was touching the sides of her huge tits. His fingertips brushed the upper curve of her marshmallows of flesh just beneath the surface of the water. It wasn't long before her erect nipples were jutting against his palms as his fingers traversed the slopes of her breasts, as if measuring their circumference.

Craning her head back a little, she stared deep into his eyes, pouring every ounce of affection she could muster into her gaze. Their mouths crashed into each other. His tongue slithered into her mouth, darting it around, caressing, tasting her. She sucked gently on his tongue, putting up as much of a fight she could. When he parted again, leaving her panting like an exhausted dog, he buried his face in the celestial valley between her breasts. Here she was bathing in her sacred spring, but it was his breath that was causing waves of euphoria to wash over her.

"Yes...please…" whimpered the goddess, reduced to a rutting beast when her great grandfather captured her erect nipples in between his fingertips. "O-oh...that feels so good!"

She began thrashing against him, her hands digging deep into his spiky golden locks, her aching nipples on fire from how painfully he began torturing them with his dexterous fingers. By now her thighs were clamped together, her vagina so close to squirting that it was rendering her insensible. Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get any better, he removed his hand from her left tit. While still kneading her right one with his large hand, he moved in and sealed his lips around her left nipple.

Everything that happened from that moment onward was a blur to her. Every lick, every grope, every suckling and every kiss seemed to go on forever, her concept of time warping until her awareness finally seemed to resurface when he at long last parted from her heaving chest. Her knees buckled under the water as she had just contaminated the pure spring with her feminine juices. Her great grandfather had made her orgasm without even making any contact with her vagina. "I...this...oh wow…"

"That was just a mere taste of what I have in store for you, my queen," said Naruto while snapping a finger. Within a second's passing, they were both standing above the water thanks to his powers.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage from the inside when he cupped the sides of her face. She prepared for another staggering kiss, but instead he nuzzled his nose against the right side of her chin. Instinctively, she craned her head to the side to make room, leaning it against his massive forearm that was draped over her shoulder. Doing this, however, exposed her neck and it was at that moment when he descended upon it. Her peripherals started fogging up, the imaginary wires of her nervous system short-circuiting from the polymerization of his scorching hot breath and him kissing his way down the length of her neck. "O-oh…"

It was difficult to see or think straight when he began leaving an unbroken chain of kisses down her clavicle, but she slowly came around when he was once again paying homage to her jiggling chest. Her seraphic moans echoed through the spring as everywhere he smooched and caressed her triggered various muscles and even her internal organs. He would kiss her shoulder and her knees would buckle. He would dig his fingers into the back of her scalp and it would push the wind out of her lungs. He would touch her hips and she felt like her brain was stewing in her skull. It truly felt like she was in some kind of wonderful dream.

She wasn't sure how long it took for him to make this journey, but now he was holding her hips whilst in a squat as he bathed her poor little bellybutton with his saliva. Every place his lips touched felt like fire after he left. His spiky blond hair trailed across her skin, tickling her gently and soothing the flame of his ardent kisses. His lips were now pressed against the skin a few inches directly below her bellybutton, just above her aching clitoris. Juices began oozing from her vagina as his breath buffeted her sensitive skin. In the blink of an eye, he was setting her down on the make-shift floor.

Hera chewed on her bottom lip when the former shinobi made a wishbone out of her by spreading her legs as wide as possible. If she wasn't embarrassed about what he was about to do to her, she would've addressed how bizarre she found the sensation of the spring water rippling beneath her. Zeus was the quintessential selfish lover. He would coerce her to perform fellatio on him and would then react violently when she would ask him to return the favor.

Chaos was clearly poles apart from her husband in that regard. He had kissed her, massaged her body, tended to her breasts, toyed with her hair, made love to her with just eye-contact alone, and now he was about to perform cunnalingus on her. All of this was done without him even bothering to take off his clothes — he was that invested in showering her with his affection. Tears started welling in her eyes as she gently reached down and toyed with his hair like she was cradling a newborn. '_My King...thank you…_'

"So beautiful," murmured the First Deity under his breath, his nose swimming in his great granddaughter's smell, his eyes drinking in the way the skin of her mound was rich cream under that brown pubic hair. Her melodious voice echoed through his head and her words only solidified his desire to bless her with all that she's been denied by that _pest_.

"C-Chaos...Naruto…" whispered Hera, rearing her head back as the god placed the gentlest contact on the dripping center of her pussy, his nose just fractions of an inch from her engorged clitoris. It was shortly after he had teleported her away from the abyss that they got to talking. It was during their conversation that he informed her of his real name. She knew for a fact that this wasn't public knowledge, so for him to entrust her with it was mindboggling to her. In fact, she felt so comfortable with him at that moment that she decided to bring him to her sacred bath.

Thankfully, he answered her prayers and commenced with a patient rhythm, dropping kisses down the length of her pussy, never pressing hard. Occasionally, his tongue would dart out of his mouth, giving just the slightly penetration to his kiss. Despite the increased intensity, he didn't speed up the manner in which he was eking his way up her pussy. She began bucking her hips, her enthralling cries resounding across the spring as he kept moving, bringing his lips closer and closer to her hyperactive clit. Just when the top of his lip brushed it, he decided to torture her by parking his mouth right there.

"P-please!" pleaded Hera, her face locked in a grimace as she stared down at the blond between her legs, only to see that he was waiting for her to meet his gaze.

They locked eyes for a long time, her body trembling, her muscles taut under his immense body. Finally, he seemed satisfied that she was absolutely desperate and ducked his head back in where she needed it most. If she hadn't already experienced his heavenly touch, she would've been alarmed when the peachy pink gates to her womanhood magically parted just as he hovered his mouth over there. Not even the centuries of sexual encounters with her husband pooled together could've compared to when her new mate's warm, writhing tongue dropped heavily out of his mouth and splashed with full force against her clit.

She bellowed from her very soul as her body was too overwhelmed by the sudden sensation to fully understand it. Just like the last time when his touch was triggering different parts of her all at once, his tongue drenching her clit in his saliva forced her to move her hands up to her breasts as they started to ache in response. However, she was in the presence of Almighty God, and so it didn't surprise her that he knew just what she needed. Before she could even touch her tits, he slipped his fingers underneath hers and began gliding his palms across her huge mammaries. Within seconds, he was undulating his hands expertly, all while going to town on her clit.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" was her feeble attempt to warn the whiskered deity. Her toes started to curl, her legs started to shake and then her eyes slammed shut as juices gushed from the depths of her virgin vagina. Never in her life had she orgasmed with such force. It felt like she was refilling the sacred spring she had been bathing in.

Unfortunately, she wasn't presented any time to ride the high of her climax because he decided then to steer away from her clit. His hands were still full of her breasts, massaging them, teasing them, playing with them. However, it was the languid strokes he began performing on her labia with his tongue that were pushing her further into delirium. Suddenly, he probed his tongue deeply into her feminine tunnel, dragging it along her smooth inner walls, savoring the full richness of her unique taste. "YEESSSSSSS! OH GOD YESSSSSSS!"

"Mmmm…" groaned Naruto huskily, undeniably content with the vision of his great granddaughter squirming under the force of his desire for her. Munching pussy isn't a choice; it's a way of life. Hence, he was methodical in his exploration of her, like a blind man feeling his way around a room for the first time; probing, touching every surface with a gentle caress. Her virgin-again depths were pinching his tongue like a vice, but they were oh-so sapid.

His tongue was now so deep inside her pussy that with just a love-tap of the tip, he was able to punch through her restored hymen. Her husband's idea of taking her virginity was by stuffing his dick inside her and then exulting in the blood that would ooze down his shaft. However, there was no blood involved this time around. She quickly realized that the blond must've used his powers to heal her innards just in the nick of time. This only proved to remind her that he was truly her soulmate.

Almighty God was "eating her out" and while the term used to offend her, thinking about it now was exciting her to no ends. She began bucking her hips in unbridled rapture, meeting his tongue as he devoured her, all while massaging her clitoris with his thumb so as to coax even more blood to that swollen marble. Her body started compressing, thrashing, contorting over and again as she grasped his head, digging her fingernails in his skull. Her cervix wailed as it frantically closed its door, her vaginal walls contracting so hard that even her anus retreated into a fetal position. Her eyes gazed upward as every nerve ending, every muscle, all thoughts, and every element that made her a woman was uniting in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm. "**I'M CUMMMMMINNGGG!**"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs, a million stars invading her field of vision as she gushed from the depths of her vagina. If the orgasm she had earlier was the most powerful one she had ever experienced, she needed a whole new language to describe what was happening to her now. By the end of it all, she was forced to channel her powers just so she wouldn't succumb to the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"W-wow...wow…" murmured Hera, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as drool dribbled down her chin. "I've never...like this...wow…"

The Protogenos of the Void chuckled warmly at the incoherently babbling goddess. "Did you really think I'm going to be satisfied with just that orgasm, my dear?"

It took a moment for those words to register in her head. But by then her great grandfather was once again shaking his head between her legs, his tongue drilling deep into her womanhood. In no time flat she was reduced to a rutting beast, caterwauling as he began eating her out with a vengeance. How could she possibly be enough to handle him?!

**_xXx_**

"This is bullshit, mother!"

"There's nothing we can do," said Hades before his mother could answer his brother. "The Protogenoi arrived at the verdict that we're no longer worthy of leading Olympus and we will have to live with that. At least they're not going to seal our powers. We're still free to rule over our domains, but we will have to be careful not to overstep our boundaries."

Poseidon gnashed his teeth together, infuriated that he had gotten called out on his galivanting with women more than tending to his domain. There wasn't a shred of remorse in Pontos' voice when the primordial told him outright that should another instance like that occur, he would get booked on a one-way flight into the abyss.

"Hades is right, dear," chimed in a raddled Rhea. "We're lucky my father chose to have mercy on us. Though I wonder…"

Her voice faltered a decibel level as she stared back at the door to the newly-constructed, opulent Olympian Council Hall. When her father had approached them earlier, he wasn't the belligerent man that he used to be. There was a strange warmth in his tone when he spoke to her. What really did a number on her was the fact he had apologized to her for not paying attention to her when she was younger. The daughter in her wanted to believe it. If he really has changed, then perhaps they could repair their relationship. Holding onto hatred was never the answer.

Hestia shared her mother's optimism, mainly because she didn't really feel that the primordial gods were up to no good. Now that Aphrodite was barred from the human world, she could no longer cajole mortal men. Her womanizing brother would also have to tone it down. That was just the start. Quite frankly, the rules and regulations that were brought up in this meeting were going to benefit everyone. Only the first generation Olympians were allowed to attend this newly-formed Council, so now it was up to them to share the news their fellow Olympians.

"Mother," piped in Hestia after a moment. "You were talking to grandfather earlier. Did you ask him about Zeus?"

The Titaness stopped dead in her tracks. "I did."

With that said, she vanished without a trace.

"Mother!" cried out Poseidon.

"Don't follow her," said Hades, his voice a mere whisper. "She needs to be alone right now."

"…but why?" asked Hestia. "Does this have to do with Zeus?"

All the God of the Underworld offered her was a look of defeat.

**_xXx_**

The reproductive organs in mortal men were laughable when compared to what most of the gods were equipped with. This was especially true for Zeus because he had a large penis. However, what she was staring at now was a cock so fucking monstrous that her eyes started welling with fear. Easily thicker than her balled up fist, a dense spider web of dark blue veins ran down like they were standing by to feed the titanic shaft with the ichor needed to rise to its full potential. A pair of boulders hung beneath the god's rod in a smooth, fulgent sack, each the size of a ripe melon. Huge balls lay churning and sloshing as they tirelessly manufactured untold gallons of potent seed.

Hera idly covered her cooch in her hands, her heartbeat racing as she continued gawking at the pinnacle of godhood. Even from three feet away, she could feel the heart and power seeping from his shaft. How was it that she couldn't feel what he was packing when they were embracing in the spring earlier? Had he used his power to do it?

"M-my King…I..." whispered Hera, never having sounded so small and vulnerable. "You're too...oh god...you're so big."

"Don't be afraid," whispered the First Ruler of the Cosmos, his weapon of vaginal destruction throbbing under his great granddaughter's gaze. "And remember, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Hearing his comforting voice reminded her that backing down wasn't an option. All day today he's been orally tending to her. And no, it was not an exaggeration. For six, excruciatingly long hours he was buried in between her legs, consuming nectar faster than her womanhood could produce it. By the end of it all, she was so weak that he had to help her rise to her feet. Her way of thanking him for worshipping her was doing away with his clothes.

Gathering her composure, she scooted a little closer to his seated form. They were currently in her husband's throne room in Olympus as Naruto had teleported them over there after she decided to take things to the next level. Exhaling softly, she began reaching for the terrifyingly huge piece of meat. His mushroom head was filled with blood to the point the skin was almost scarlet in color. She felt it pulsing enticingly, the thick bluish veins running up and down the prodigious length drawing her eyes like a magnet.

She fought the urge to nervously swallow, and instead put the saliva pooling in her mouth to good use. Sticking out her tongue, she brought the flat of her hand to her lips, and allowed the drool to pour out onto it. She licked along her hand to her fingertips, leaving it sopping wet, doing the same to her other hand, but even with both hands wrapped around him, there was still half of his cock exposed. Her godly pussy was still scared, as it was begging her not to accept him inside her when her circling fingers came nowhere near to touching the palms of her hands.

"Mmm...your hands feel perfect on my cock, my Queen," said Naruto, reclining back in the throne that used to belong to the God of the Sky. "Don't rush yourself, okay?"

"Okay," replied Hera timorously, a bead of sweat dribbling down her forehead as she slid her hands up and down over the rigidly stiff shaft. Her hands were shaking, her palms sweating as she was reminded at how much bigger her new mate was than Zeus — the difference was night and day.

Her vagina spasmed when his urethra seemed to yawn open, a shimmering bead of fluid drooling, confirming that he was indeed content with her touch. Without even thinking about it she raised herself on his knees while extending her right hand, her free hand still rubbing the side of his shaft. His shiny pregame jism clung to her palm as a vestigial web of the stuff remained connected to the tip of his cock, the distending web thinning until it came free and dangled from her fingertip, waving lewdly in the air before her. Bringing her hand to her mouth, her tongue instinctively slithered out and inhaled the cream he had brewed for her.

"Mmmmm," purred Zeus' wife, her eyes shooting wide in surprise as her tastebuds exploded from the taste of her great grandfather's jism. There wasn't the slightest hint of tanginess or saltiness — it was incredibly sweet. Yearning to taste more, she brushed her lips against the puckered folds of his cockhead.

Bringing her hands back down, she resumed with jacking him off, all while drawing out the delicious cream straight from his cockhead. On her attempt to take his massive mushroom head inside her mouth, her jaw was stretched wide open, and she could tell that her lips were starting to split at the corners. There was no conceivable way of doing this without her powers, so she was forced to channel them to overcome this phenomenal feat. Doing this also expanded the reach of her domain as his cock was somehow able to establish a direct link with her womanhood.

Hazel orbs sparkled as she pulled back slightly, sliding her lips back just a little over the bulbous tip, before sliding her lips forward again, her tongue rolling, sucking hard with her mouth as he pumped out another round of gooey precum that went drooling onto her waiting tongue. She rolled her head around, sucking more, using her cheeks and the top of her mouth to massage it from different angles, not caring that things were getting messy as just a little bit of drool spilled from one of the corners of her mouth.

Naruto smiled down at the busy goddess while toying with her hair with his right hand. "You're doing really well, Hera."

She stared up at him with her mouth full of cock, her eyes glistening in happiness. If only her husband would've encouraged her, motivated her, complimented her like this. If only he would've confessed to her that it's not in him to keep it in his pants, she would've even allowed him to exercise his libido as he sees fit. She would've been depressed by it, but as long as he wouldn't impregnate those women, she might've accepted his adulterous ways. The only reason why she never bothered to vouchsafe this to him was because he had turned into an abusive monster.

Banishing those thoughts, she continued taking her great grandfather's dick deeper into her mouth until his cockhead brushed against her tonsils, instantly triggering her gag reflex. There was still more than a foot of cock left for her to take, yet she was already reaching her limit. What was an impossible feat for mortals was in the realm of possibility for her as she channeled her powers, placing her hands on either sides of his thighs before pushing her head down, stretching her throat a solid inch on either side from his voluminous cock.

Her brain pleaded for her to stop, but she kept going, taking more...and _more_...and **_more_**. Looking down, all she could see was his massive pole sticking out of her mouth, his granite hard abdomen getting closer to her face as she bobbed on it. Her drool was leaking from her mouth copiously, soaking his cock, leaking down to his massive cum-filled balls. Finally, desperate for air, eyes glassy, she ripped her mouth off him, panting yet smiling. "Mmm...you are so big, my King."

"And it's all for you, dear," cooed Naruto, pleased with the confidence his great granddaughter was displaying. With her perfect ass pointed upwards, her massive tits swaying beneath her, she flashed him a cute little smile before nuzzling her face in his balls. "That's a good girl."

It was a naughty of her to do this, but it felt so right doing it for him. Her nostrils flared, her vision swimming from the immense heat and powerful aroma emitting from his testicles. It was the pure essence of manliness, an entire gender distilled into an intoxicating odor that instantly soaked her thighs in a flood of her womanly nectar. Aroused beyond belief, she raised herself on her knees and drove her head down on his gigantic dick. Her silky tresses fall against his crotch as she closed her eyes, vacuuming in her cheeks and began making out with his cockhead, her tongue hungrily lapping at the slit, her lips brushing passionately against the sides of the mushroom head.

Her heart racing from hearing his groans, she slammed her head down, devouring the immense length of his shaft. She looked like a fish out of water, her cheeks puffed out, tears streaking down the sides of her face, an amalgamation of their saliva dribbling down her chin and gliding down the valley between her heaving breasts. Sliding her hands up his thighs, she brought them around and began massaging his giant testicles while orally servicing him. She had never done this for Zeus, but she wanted to do it for her new mate — he deserved this and so much more.

With her incredible determination, she was able to slam her head so hard down his cock that her lips grazed his trimmed pubic hair while her chin brushed against the back of her palms as she was still tending to his balls. Her felicity was boundless as she was able to accommodate every inch of his cock inside her. Groaning in delight, she began fucking her face with his massive shaft while another wave of juice started dripping from her burning vagina. She was giving it her all to summon his rich, thick jism from the deepest boroughs of his testicles.

"That's it...you're doing it...I'm so close, my Queen," groaned Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs darkening as he rocked his hips, his massive balls slapping against the goddess' chin. "**I'M CUMMING!**"

"_UMMPPPH!_" came Hera's muffled scream as the first thick rope of cum jettisoning deep into her avidly sucking mouth. Her eyes bulged as the supersonic spurt rocketed hard into the back of her throat. Tears welled in her eyes as she swallowed desperately to eschew gagging, but before she could congratulate herself, he shot his second load, undoing all the work she had just done, leaving her cheeks even fuller while a few squirts burst from the failing seal of her lips.

"That's a good girl," extolled Naruto as delicious orgasmic contractions flowed through his midsection. It was exhilarating watching her lips pursed well forward, circling his pulsating shaft obscenely, the muscles in her neck contracting as she swallowed, wad upon wad of jism sliding down her throat. He could see her twitching and shaking as she continued to suck, her eyes closed in blissful pleasure, a glowing sheen of perspiration covering her pretty face.

And then he shot his third load, knocking the mouthful she already had straight down her gullet and replaced it. Her gag reflex didn't know what to do and she simultaneously swallowed, choked, gagged, spewed a bit of jism from her nose, and finally inhaled a bit of it too. She launched her head back as the unbelievable flow tapered off. In dire need for oxygen, his cockhead burst from her mouth in a miasma of airborne globules, hanging in the air around her lips, little balls of white and translucent slobber and every mix of the two hovering there, all while three three big strands still webbed her face to his cock.

And then he shot his fourth load.

"_CCMMMGGG_!" with a high-pitched whine of ecstasy, a torrent of feminine cream began squirting out of her as she worked tirelessly to catch his jism in her mouth. Her toes curled as her knees buckled, some of the splashes now rebounding off the floor and onto her feet, calves and thighs. If he hadn't done it when he was massaging her tits, she would've been donning a look of shock that he was making her orgasm without even touching her pussy.

Time seemed to speed up as another load came bursting forth. She could feel silky rivulets of spunk leaking from the corners of her mouth, and she looked down to see silvery streamers sliding down the upright shaft. She swallowed, the warm masculine seed feeling like liquid silk as it slid down her throat. But he kept ejaculating, shot after shot inundating her welcoming mouth. It didn't even surprise her that her stomach was starting to expand because the amount of jism he was feeding her was inconceivable even for a god.

Pulling her great grandfather's cock out of her stretched mouth, she fell on her ass and began coughing out what had gotten into her lungs. She placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "S-so…so much cum."

"You were magnificent, Hera," cooed the dangerously hung father, reaching down and scooping up the goddess into his arms and cradling her in his arms. "I'm proud of you."

Just that compliment alone made that hour and a half worth it. She smiled, nuzzling into the blond. "Thank you, Naruto."

Suddenly, an overwhelming presence teleported inside the room and she looked on as Erebos came into view. Even before she could react, a white sheet became draped over her, covering her from the neck down. Another reason why she froze up was because dangling from the newcomer's clenched hand was an incapacitated Lord of the Sky.

"Ah, there you are, son," said the paramount god. "And you've brought that piece of trash with you," he continued, gesturing to his lover's former spouse. "Wake him up."

"Gladly, father," replied Erebos darkly, chucking the bitch down like a sack of potatoes before snapping his fingers.

Zeus regained consciousness with a thudding headache, eyes closed against the dull pain. The back of his skull throbbed like a whore's heart. Biting out a curse, he moved his hand to inspect the damage – except that that his hand didn't move. Something was restraining his arms. His legs, too, were immobilized when he tried to get up. To get up...so he was lying prone. The violent hum of electricity streaking through the air assaulted his battered head, calling forth a grimace of agony. A steady dripping echoed all around him, but it seemed to come from a single source.

The last thing he remembered was ransacking a puny mortal housewife when his world went black. Once again he tried to wrench his arms free from whatever were binding them, but then something sawed deep into his flesh. His every instinct demanded that he subjugate whoever dared humiliate him like this. Hera was trapped on Tartarus so who could've done this? Suddenly, the darkness dissipated and he was now staring into the eyes of one of the most powerful beings in existence. "E-Erebos…"

"I'm the least of your worries," replied Chaos' son. "Turn your head."

As a god who reveled in instilling fear in others, it was absolutely killing him that the primordial was commanding him like this. Unfortunately, he was in no position to argue, and so he did as told. While turning his head, he realized that he was inside his throne room. Just then, his eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. Covered in a pure white sheet was his wife whose hair was messily framing her face. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach when he realized that she was fully naked under that sheet. Worst of all, she was sitting on the lap of a massive blond-haired man who had three whiskers on either sides of his face.

She had cheated on him!

"Father," said Erebos. "I'll be heading out now."

All at once, the color drained from Zeus' face. No wonder why the blond's suffocating aura didn't register with him. He was as good as dead; he was a lamb breathing its last lungful before the bloodied knife came down on it. '_It...it can't be...__**Chaos…**_**'**

"Okay, son. Thank you," said the First Ruler of the Cosmos, his eyes locked on the man who had harmed his mate. "I understand if you're perturbed that I've stolen Hera from you, _Zeus_, but you can forget about ever reclaiming her," pausing here, he gently stroked the sides of the man's former wife's face. "Do you want to go back to him, my Queen?"

"**_Never_**," said Hera with an edge in her voice as all those years of suffering under her brother's hand came rushing back to her in one fell swoop. "For centuries I've stayed faithful to you while you continuously desecrated our wedding vows. No longer will you break my heart because my heart now belongs to my King. No longer will you lay your filthy hands on me. No longer will you have power over me," her aura started to seep through her body and every furniture in the room starting to judder. "You left me for dead and now you're dead to me!"

The acrimonious Olympian exploded, the release of his aura causing the skies to darken and rumble. Not only had this whore fucked another man behind his back, she was proudly exhibiting to him that she was no longer wearing her wedding ring. It was hypocritical for him to lose his shit when he has cheated on her more times than he has fucked her, but he owned her — she was his property. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! JUST YOU WAIT I—_GRKK!_"

Forced to cut himself off, he started gagging as an invisible force began squeezing at his heart and it was clear who was responsible for this. Cerulean blue orbs that were previously full of amusement were now darker than the abyss. He cried out as the man's inconceivable anger wormed its way through his eyes and into his brain, eating away at his nerves, biting them raw. Blistering scabs were ripped open inside his head as the parasitic rays of light emitting from his eyes feasted upon his flesh, flaying him bloody from the inside. His strength was beginning to ebb; his poundings coming at longer intervals; his feet beat the painstakingly slow rhythm of a burial march.

"You don't deserve to stand in my presence," said Naruto while running a hand through his lover's hair. "**_Kneel_**, pest."

Zeus instantly found himself on his knees, his arms dangling by his sides, staring at the blond who was caressing his wife while seated on his throne. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to channel his powers — the primordial had sealed them somehow. With just a swipe of the man's hand, he got backhanded so hard that blackness curled in from outside his vision. Tiny sparks started to flash inside his head and he had to shake his head to clear it. With his face screwed up in a grimace, he glowered at the man who had stolen his wife from him.

A part of her was still depressed that it had come down to this. However, Zeus had made his bed and now it was time for him to lie in it. She had decided beforehand that she wouldn't intervene because it was only fair that he pay for his unforgivable crimes.

"It would be infructuous for me to defeat you in combat because I could do it with just a snap of my fingers. No, I'm going to force you to watch as I mate with your _wife_," said the ultimate god while reaching for and removing the sheet from his great granddaughter's body. The moment she had consented to their first kiss was when he had exonerated her from her marriage to Zeus. However, the abusive trash didn't need to know that — not right now at least.

Not a word could escape Zeus' lips as his vocal chords were put on mute. He couldn't even turn away or close his eyes because Almighty God had clearly deemed it so. His wife was now on full display and so was the lower half of the blond's body. He was immediately drawn to the man's cock, which had now become the commanding presence in the room. His wrist was smaller than its girth and the difference in their length was like comparing a pebble to a mountain. How in Order's name was he not able to spot _that_ through that flimsy sheet? A cock like that should not be able to fit inside a goddess let alone a mortal. This was what his wife got fucked with?

"I haven't consummated my relationship with Hera yet," commented Naruto, having read the weakling's thoughts. It amused him to espy the widening of the man's eyes. "Yes, Zeus, you are about to witness your wife riding my cock for the first time."

Actions speak louder than words, and so Hera decided not to chime in and instead stood on either sides of her great grandfather's thighs while raising herself up on her tippy-toes. It was the only way she could align herself with his immense cock. Despite wanting to show Zeus that she is no longer his punching bag or personal whore, she wasn't comfortable with looking at him while having sex with Naruto, so she chose to do this with her back facing him.

Goosebumps started running up and down her body when she gazed down, seeing exactly how much cock was towering beneath her. So foggy were her eyes that it felt like she was standing on a mountain peak and dense clouds were dancing around the massive mushroom head. A gentle graze from his hand snapped her back to reality and she was soon seeking catharsis from his compassionate cerulean blue eyes. He wasn't going to hurt her. Just like how he didn't just start skull-fucking her earlier and let her go at her own pace, she knew he was going to bolster her through their lovemaking. With a small smile curling to her lips, she worked at relaxing her abdominal muscles as she lowered herself onto his cock.

"Urggghhh…" gritted out Hera, her tiny pussy not able to accommodate even half the diameter of his cockhead. She closed her eyes, widening her stance as she spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could. A stentorian slurping sound echoed through the bedroom as the cockhead struggled to push past the gates of her cunt. She stood there, with tears in her eyes as the inner lining of her pussy began slitting. Thankfully, she was channeling her powers and that was deterring any long-lasting damage.

For the next two minutes, she kept grinding her hips until she finally got the mushroom head through her cunt. The inner walls of her virgin vagina instantly stretched wide open from the intrusion and she was forced to arch her back as pain seared through her mind, body and soul. Even if she hadn't taken a bath in her sacred spring, even her married pussy that Zeus had stretched would've gotten wrecked by this immense shaft.

She was able to cram another inch inside her when her legs gave out and she came crashing down on him with a thunderous scream, forcing yet another inch inside her. Her cute little asshole clenched from the sheer force brought upon her vaginal walls from the intrusion. It genuinely felt like she was being crucified on his gargantuan cock. "**YOU'RE BREAKING MY PUSSY!**"

Blood was dripping down Zeus' chin from how hard he was gnashing his teeth together. Something that always got his rocks off was taking his wife against her will and laughing whenever she would beg him to stop. It was also equally exhilarating to see her bleed. The way she was crying now was different, both in tone and decibel level. She was screeching so loud that it was discomforting to his eardrums. It shattered him that she was actually getting split open by this...he didn't even know how to describe how big the god's cock was. It was also heartbreaking that despite the pain she was in, she was still willingly submitting to another man.

"Shh...it's okay, my Queen," said the Protogenos of the Void while brushing away his lover's tears. "Why don't we stop here and pick this up later?"

She tried to speak, but all that came out was a garble of incoherent words. And so she communicated her answer by violating herself with two additional inches of his mammoth shaft. She started blinking, her eyes fluttering, her head spinning with mild pain and increasing pleasure. Sure she could channel her powers to make it easier for him to traverse through her, but she genuinely wanted to feel the pain. She wanted to feel every excruciating inch. And she wanted her husband to witness every single second of it.

Another dropping of her hips resulted in the throne rattling under her screech as pain shot up from her obscenely stretched pussy through her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat. He was officially hitting her in areas that would've been unexplored by her ex-spouse had she not regained her virginity. A wave of feminine juices simultaneously gushed from the depths of her confused cunt, drowning the blond's cock. So much time had passed since he began penetrating her that she thought she had most of his length within her. It also made sense because she could feel his cockhead closing in on the ingress of her cervix. Wanting to make a guestimate of how much of his cock was still outside her, she slipped her hand between their bodies.

Her eyes widened in fear.

She was only halfway there.

"S-so...so big..." whimpered Hera, making sure to speak as loudly as she could so that her _husband_ could hear it. For centuries she was tormented by him and for the first time in her life she was given a chance to torment him instead.

Naruto chuckled softly, his hands full of his great granddaughter's gorgeous bubble butt. "Am I bigger than your husband?"

"He's a baby compared to you, my King," replied the Olympian without skipping a beat. In theory, she should've informed Zeus that their marriage contract was null and void from the second her new lover had deemed it so. However, that swine deserved to feel what it's like to get cuckolded. It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders when she sensed the bound man's rage skyrocketing. "In fact, I don't think my pussy can handle much more. I feel so full already!"

'_Just wait...just wait you fucking bitch!_' roared the God of the Sky inwardly, his brain cells scattering from hearing his wife whoring herself to the god. Try as he might, he wasn't able to get out of these invisible restraints.

Seeing as she was on a roll and she had her former spouse's undivided attention, Hera knew this was the appropriate time to bite the bullet. Staring into the comforting eyes of her lover, she dug her fingers into his shoulders and then slammed herself down and the head of his monster cock violently crashed down the door of her cervix. But then she got stabbed with the rest of his cock and her uterus started churning in agony as he was punching through the objectionable boundary of feminine depths.

"**UUNNNGGHH! FFUUUH-UUUH-UUCCCKK!**" shrieked the Goddess of Childbirth with her face contorting to painful proportions as tears streamed down her cheeks. What were once hazel orbs turned white as snow as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Every nerve ending in her body began tingling as a plethora of sweet cream rippled out of her. Vehement tremors ran through her legs, reaching all the way up her spine as she got struck down by jolts of pleasure. In her near paralyzed state, she had no idea that she was squirting for the second time.

"That's a good girl," cooed Naruto while peppering his lover's sweaty face with kisses. "Remember to go at your own pace. We aren't in a rush."

Hera nodded, staring deep into her mate's eyes when he parted from her face. Smiling weakly at him, she smashed her lips against his, drawing him in for a deep, sensual kiss. In the beginning it was a contest to see who could out-tease the other. Her tongue darted between his lips, but he countered that by running his tongue along hers. She tried sneakily slipping her tongue in his mouth. However, he had her beat by capturing her tongue gently between his teeth and sucking on it. Due to his experience, he was able to land an easy victory over her. All she could do was whimper erotically as he shoved his tongue down her throat.

When they parted, she took a moment and caressed his whisker marks, an idyllic smile dancing across her swollen lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began working her hips back and forth while using her strong vaginal muscles. Her legs started cramping, but thankfully the painful stretching and expansion of her vaginal walls were over and done with. It was here that she truly understood the beauty of this position as their bodies rocked in unison like a slow, intricate dance. This position was so incredibly romantic that it was connecting them on a spiritual level. For what felt like ages, they kept floating together on their orgasmic cloud of love.

"I never imagined…that it could feel this…I can't even find the correct word to describe it," whispered Rhea's daughter, never having sounded so at peace. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Hera," replied Naruto softly, pecking the lady on the lips again while kneading her bounteous ass like he was rolling out dough.

The Goddess of Family started rising, her head now tilting downward so she could cast a gaze down between their bodies to watch the separation as she lifted her torso off him. She watched herself lifting and detaching from his monster cock, but a strand of juice from her cunt stay linked like a web to his cock. She could feel his shaft sliding solidly from within her until only the massive mushroom head was left trapped inside her. Then, she lowered her torso again onto him.

Having finally justified it to herself, she looked over her shoulder to see the husk of her ex-husband's former self. They say revenge is never the answer, but sometimes you just have to give people a taste of their own medicine. "You're dead to me, Zeus."

It was the first time in his life that his wife's glare made him wither like a smooshed ice-cream melting on a hot road. This was no longer the pathetic woman he was married to. While staring at him she resumed raising and dropping his eyes, making sure he was watching as she rides a cock that was manifold bigger than his. It was a painful sight before, but the way she was perusing him now was lighting a match in his internal organs and burning him alive from the inside. His heart was now beating without purpose, his skin stretched across his aching muscles like a worn canvas.

"Your marriage was null and void from the moment Hera agreed to become my mate," chimed in Naruto while also casting a gaze at the broken man from over his lover's shoulder. "For centuries you've used and abused your wife while forgetting that she was once your older sister. When she didn't want to have sex, you would rape her. It made you feel all high and mighty forcing her and destroying her self-esteem," pausing here, he tilted the woman's chin and smiled at her. "Are you ready for me, my Queen?"

A shiver ran down her spine, like a bolt of electricity. She used to spasm when Zeus would strike her with the Thunderbolt, but that shock paled in comparison to the sparks that were going off in her body now. Not once had her great grandfather forced her when she was sucking him off earlier. Not once did he rock his hips and thrust into her while her pussy was struggling to acclimatize to his size. Now he was searching her for consent, once again putting her needs above his.

There was no way she would be able to deny him, not when he had completely stolen her mind, body and soul. And so she began raising and dropping her hips, slowly picking up the pace, preparing herself for what he was about to do to her. Uncurling her arms from his neck, she reached back and gripped the edges of the throne, using them for leverage to thrust more fiercely at his delving cock. Her poor clit was throbbing in pain as it got jammed against his pubic hair each time she landed on him. It was then he dug his fingers deep into her butt cheeks and began fucking the living shit out of her.

"Fuck, _fuck_, **_FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK_**!" hollered Hera, her face cringing and grimacing as her sweaty brown hair swung around, waving back and forth like she was waving a white flag to surrender. She rarely cursed since she thought it was unbecoming of a goddess, but even thinking straight at this moment was beyond the realm of possibility.

Her nipples were pressing into his chest and she could start to smell the musky scent of their coalesced fluids lingering in the air. It was like a tsunami was being portrayed on her ass due to the high-speed waves running through them. And like a tsunami, a wave of pleasure, ferocious in its intensity, originating from her clitoris, roared over her and became a maddening, demanding itch deep inside her dripping cunt. Her breathing came in ephemeral gasps, and then she _came_, hard and impetuously, thrashing and screaming in ecstasy. She contracted sharply around her great grandfather's cock, creaming down on his length as her orgasm went on and on and on, unstoppable, for several minutes. "**I'M CUMMMMMINNNGGGGGGG!**"

Juices continued squirting out of the Goddess of Marriage's absolutely ruined pussy as her lover kept hammering away at her. It was so ridiculous, in fact, that her former husband got sprayed by her nectar three times. Within less than five minutes, she was once again panting like an exhausted dog, gasping out her breaths as yet another succession of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. Her heart was pounding so wildly in her chest that she thought she was on the verge of a heart attack. She was in utter heaven, orgasmic pleasure kindling her entire body in a carnal inferno of ecstasy.

'_This…I…_' tears started trickling down Zeus' cheeks, unable to stop watching the intense mating because his former wife's lover had deemed it so. He thought back to the thousands of times he's cheated on Hera. How he would laugh in her face when she would beg for that to be the last time. He would just shove his dirty dick in her mouth, ordering her to suck him off while he thinks about it. Then he would spit on her face when she was done and tell her that he was never going to stop.

Karma truly is a bitch.

She was now glistening with sweat, her jaw hanging low and her scratchy throat yearning for some water, but the last thing she wanted was to take a breather. For centuries she hated hardcore sex, however, that was because her heart was never in it with Zeus since he would force her into it. With her new lover, she didn't even have to vocally announce her delight because her pussy was making wet sucking noises every time he pulled out of her, and again when he drove back in. Her huge tits were bouncing heatedly, her sweat-slicked brown hair matted to her cheeks.

One hour into this, and her mind had surrendered all higher functions to her baser instincts. Her body was burning with sexual pleasure, propelling her into a realm where only she and him existed. She kept slipping in and out of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity, her heart and soul being consumed with love and lust until the ecstasy of their passion rendered her insensible. Just as she arched her back, he shoved his thumb up her ass while jackhammering in and out of her abused pussy.

"**CUMMMMMINNGGGGGGGGGGGG!**" screamed Hera with all her might, digging her nails deep into her mate's shoulder blades while gyrating like a slut as a titanic wave of heavenly nectar exploded from her cooch.

Finally, Naruto bellowed with a roar worthy of the ultimate god as he began shooting the first of many thick, creamy, steaming hot ropes of jism inside his great granddaughter. It was a roar that was laced with so much power that it shattered every window in the room, resulting in his voice reaching every soul on Olympus. The throne he was having sex on was crushed under his aura. The sheer volume of his roar had even damaged Zeus' sense of hearing while the soundwaves themselves were so tempestuous that they were able to piece through the god's flesh over a dozen times, leaving him a battered, bloody mess. "**I'M CUMMING, MY QUEEN!**"

The Goddess of Childbirth was fully conscious and aware of the first spurt of her great grandfather's jism, which was monumental in itself as it unleashed its wrath upon her birth canal, expanding her hot orifice and and then splattering against the door to her cervix so hard that it caved in. The next load was so immense that it triggered a little miniature orgasm within her. By the time the third one came around, a full-fledged orgasm from her followed, and she started drifting in and out of consciousness, seeing comets hover around her, her pussy throbbing with luxurious pulsations as she climaxed with all her might. But he kept ejaculating, and she ended up passing out with a silly smile curled to her lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth, fucked senseless for the first time in her life.

Massaging his now-unconscious lover's derriere, Naruto decided it was time to address their audience member again. "Did you think your punishment is over?"

He was once a force to be reckoned with, a king, a God among gods, but now he was beaten to the ground, crushed into the finest of dust. He trembled beneath the whiskered deity's gaze, wondering what else he could possibly do to him. It was then his pants slithered down his legs, revealing his limp penis. Jizz was oozing from the tip and it humiliated him that he came in his pants earlier from watching the couple mate like ferocious demons. And then his dick fell to the floor as it got chopped off by an invisible force. "**ARRGGGGGGHHH!**"

With just a swipe of his finger, the former shinobi proceeded to cut off the god's testicles, causing a river of blood to pool between the castrated man's legs. With an upward swipe, Zeus' mouth was forced wide open. "Enjoy, pest."

Every second his detached organ floated closer fueled the fire that burned inside of him. He tried to close his mouth, he tried to use his hands, but now the gasoline ignited his scorching hot internal flames. Tears streamed down his face as he was forced to swallow and consume the instrument that he had used to rape thousands of women with. His balls immediately joined the party and now they were freefalling down his gullet. This was the first time in his life that he wanted to die.

"You used to beat obedience into others with this," said Naruto while maneuvering the Thunderbolt, having just summoned it with his powers. Now it was hovering behind the Olympian. "Allow me to return the favor."

Stirring awake, Hera shooed away the millions of light particles that were bombarding her field of vision. A harrowing scream suddenly split through the room and forced her into opening her eyes to see her ex-husband getting stabbed where the sun doesn't shine. It was a painful sight to behold and she had to wince as that entire weapon disappeared inside the man's butthole. It also dawned on her that he was now junkless. Clearly this was her lover's doing.

"...dear?" began Hera while chewing on her bottom lip. "Isn't this a little much?"

"This is just the start, my Queen," replied Naruto, cradling his great granddaughter in his arms, his monstrous cock still throbbing inside her. "When it's all said and done, every woman he has ever hurt will be able to sleep comfortably."

The thunderbolt was now thrusting in and out of her former husband and he was now floating in midair. She watched as the screeching man started flying out of one of the broken windows. The sounds of raucous chatter immediately carried inside, informing her that the populace of Olympus were aware of what was happening to their former King. She turned back to her great grandfather, but there wasn't even the slightest bit of fear in her eyes when he pressed his lips against hers.

**_xXx_**

"Maaaaammmmaaaaaaaa!"

Hera giggled as a golden-haired toddler came barreling towards her. Holding out her arms, she scooped up the troublemaker and began making a mess out of his spikes. "What did I tell you about running indoors?"

All she received in return was a sheepish smile. It was onerous trying to resist the urge to hug the life out of her little daredevil. "Now why did you run away from your uncle Poseidon, Jiraiya?"

Two years have passed since she lost her virginity to Almighty God. Because she was so helplessly in love with him and had become his Queen, her powers grew to inconceivable levels. The marriages in the mortal world had become stronger than they've ever been and women who were previously proved infertile were able to give birth without any complications. Overall, men and women alike were living happier lives and it was all thanks to her amazing husband.

It wasn't just the humans who were prospering from her great grandfather's leadership. Even the gods and Olympians were doing extremely well. Ever since the incident with Zeus, none of the male gods dared step out of line as they all feared they would receive the same punishment as their former King. Furthermore, after her initial mating session, it didn't take long for her to confirm that she was pregnant with his child. Over these two years she was able to learn everything about him. It was a lot to take in, but it elated her to no ends that he trusted her with his life's story. Jiraiya used to be his former teacher and so she had decided that this would be the name of their son. If it was a girl, then her name was going to be Kushina.

"Oh, there he is."

She looked up at her brother with a smirk curling to her lips. "I told you he doesn't like hearing your asinine stories. He doesn't care for ships at all."

"Everyone's against me," grumbled the God of the Seas. "I can't even contain him. He just disappears. I told you to keep a check on his powers, Hera. He's insanely powerful and he doesn't even know it."

Hera nodded as this was something that she's been keeping an eye on for a while now. When her son was born, his power at birth far exceeded that of Zeus at full power. She was obviously stronger because of the power her great grandfather-turned-husband had bestowed upon her, but even she would grow alarmed whenever her son would get angry. Naruto didn't fret over this matter because all of his previous children were born with similar power levels.

"Okay, so I have certain matters to attend to, brother," said Hera while extending her arms, her wedding ring coruscating as she offered her son to the man. "Please be vigilant this time around. Try asking Ouranos if he can help you."

Poseidon grunted out in approval, not that thrilled with the idea of asking the primordial for help. Ever since Chaos became King of Olympus, his children decided to oversee everything as the heads of council. No law could get passed without their approval. He thought this was bullshit, especially since his authority over the Seas had diminished significantly ever since Pontos came into the picture.

**_xXx_**

Sweat was pouring down her face, mixing together with the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Ripples were running through her derriere, but it felt like these ocean waves were spreading across and around her body, wounding tightly in her belly and her brain. With another thrust from her lover's behalf, the imaginary dam erected in her cunt blew to smithereens as she began climaxing with all her might. "**I'M CUMMMMMINNGGGGG, DADDY!**"

"Meeeee tooooo**!**" cried Gaia alongside her older sister from the beating her asshole was receiving from her father's fingers. The heat emitting from his digits was immense, so much so that her colon lost the will to fight back and so now it was simply letting him do with it as he pleased. Because she was getting her butt explored, there was nothing stopping her juices from gushing out of her cunt, splashing on the marble floor and then ricocheting off into various directions.

Gaia was to his left, Nyx was in the center, and Akhlys was to his right. All three of his daughters were currently on their hands and knees. Because this position allowed him easy access to their hindquarters, he was able to fuck Nyx while finger both Gaia and Akhlys at the same time. What made this even more satisfying was that by bending at the waist, he was able to make out with all three without much hassle.

Pulling away from Akhlys' lips, he followed that by withdrawing himself from Nyx' battered cunt and removing his fingers from Gaia's butthole. He was still exploring Akhlys' pussy with the fingers of his right hand. His daughters knew the drill and so Gaia and Nyx obediently changed places. Cupping Nyx' sore vagina with his free hand, he went about aligning himself with Gaia's anal cavity. He pushed forward, immediately engulfed with the luxurious sensation of the crinkly ridges of her rectum as it bowed in defeat to his prodding cockhead.

"**_GGGGAAAWDDDDDD!_**" cried Gaia, her heart bursting through her chest as her tautly stretched butt-ring clamped around her father's cock, but it was unable to stop him from pushing through until meeting the natural bend in her colon. It wasn't long before the tickling of his pubic hairs sent goosebumps up the crack of her ass and up her spine, all the way to her neck. She tried to breathe but was unable to as it felt like he was pressed up against her diaphragm, preventing her from filling her lungs with air.

His swinging balls began to slap into her splayed-open cunt with every thrust, hitting her clit and becoming wet with her juices. It felt like his herculean cock was somewhere up in her chest every time he bottomed out in her. She had long since dropped her hands and pressed the right side of her face against the floor, but now he was fucking her so hard that she began foaming at the mouth, drool running down her chin, ripples running through her doughy, bloody-red butt cheeks, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, millions of stars invading her field of vision.

"You three are such good girls," lauded the Protogenos of the Void, picking up the speed of his thrusts while stuffing his fingers up the asses of his two other daughters. "But then again, each of you are pregnant with my children. So that means you're all bad girls."

"I'm _really_ bad, daddy," whispered Akhlys, lust practically dripping from her voice as she bucked her hips back into her father's thrusting hand. "Please fuck my ass next! I need it so bad!"

Meanwhile, Hera stepped inside her bedroom to find that her husband was going to town on his daughters. Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of Athena and Artemis splayed out on the bed, slightly dried-up jism bubbling from their respective buttholes and vaginas. '_Oh, boy. My dear hubby sure did a number on you two._'

It was clear through their first meeting that her lover's daughters were infatuated with him. However, for some inexplicable reason they were never able to convince the blond to have sex with them. It took a year or so before she came around to the idea of sharing him with the trio. When she first announced this news, it came as a shock to everyone. Frankly even she was bewildered that she was going through with this. However, love makes one do crazy things. Insane things. Things in a million years she would've never done, but there she was doing it.

There was also a motive behind this.

Her love for her great grandfather was poles apart from the love she used to have for Zeus. It was far more substantial, so much so that she wanted others to receive it as well. She obviously had to have a serious conversation with the blond about this, but it mainly to persuade him. He was far too concerned with what this could do to her emotional state, which was why she had to elucidate that she refused to believe that he would neglect her even if he was going to have a harem. It didn't surprise her that he took a few days to mull it over and even then he had a condition in place. She was his Queen and would always remain his Queen, meaning only she could approve of any newcomer.

Ever since then his daughters had become his lovers.

There were a few rules she came up with afterward. For instance, she wanted to have no part in the newcomer's first-time with her hubby. It surprised her when all three of his daughters wanted to have sex with him on the same night for their first time, but she was a no-show to the incestuous mating. Instead, she spent the night cuddling up with her infant son and then joining her lover in the shower the following morning, after he was done breaking his offspring. Even when she agreed to join the foursome, she had her reservations, though it was there she learned that her harem sisters were pretty much in approval of her rules and regulations.

Athena and Artemis were the next on the list because both of them had fallen into a fit of depression over what had happened to their father. The lesser gods who used to sing praises about Zeus were now openly mocking the castrated bitch. After he was sent out of the throne room two years ago, he got passed around to every single woman he had defiled, both in Olympus and across the world with a footlong strap-on dildo attached to a note that was taped to his back. Needless to say, thousands of women were able to do to him what he had done to them.

"…I'm so sore."

"It's impressive you lasted a full day with Naruto, mother," said Hera, smiling down at the third woman who laying on the bed. The older lady was covered in love-bites, her massive tits swollen and her nipples clearly having been chewed on. Her hair was a mess and a pungent aroma was rolling off of her. Despite all this, she has never looked more beautiful than she does now.

Convincing her mother to join Chaos' harem was a no-brainer. Rhea had always been there for her, even during the darkest times when Zeus would beat obedience into her. Furthermore, their situations were eerily similar because they had both been married to absolute monsters. It only made sense for her to extend this offer to her.

Rhea bit down on her bottom lip, a small blush coloring her cheeks, matching the color of the red handprints that were still littered across her butt cheeks. Her grandfather only stopped rearranging her insides an hour or so ago and her vagina was still gaping and quivering. She was in a quandary when she first saw the blond's mountainous cock. Getting split wide open wasn't exactly a joyride, either — it was very painful. However, she was a completely different woman when it was all said and done. It embarrassed her how filthy she had been as the way she had been screaming was unbecoming of a goddess of her status.

"I'm just thankful grandfather wasn't rough with me," said Rhea, her mind still hazy from all those hours of mind-numbing sex. "Though he still had to heal my cervix after we were done making love."

"**YOU'RE BREAKING MY BUTT, DADDY!**"

Looking over at the incestuous foursome, she saw her blond lover using his right hand to yank on Akhlys' hair like the reins on a stampeding horse while annihilating her rectum. There wasn't even the slightest hint of pain in the screaming primordial's voice as she was violently throwing her ass back into him. It was so intense that even though they were a solid thirty feet away from the couple, they were getting bombarded by the soundwaves that were ripping through the air as a result of their blurring hips.

She had learned over time that she was more like Gaia in the sense that she was a little less in demand for hardcore sex. Nyx was somewhat in between. However, Akhlys was by far the naughtiest out of the bunch and demanded nothing but the roughest sex from the paramount god. Each thunderous thrust sent a shiver down her spine. Never had her lover fucked her like this. Quite frankly she never wanted him to — she was more content with making tender love to him.

"…how is she still alive? This is ridiculous," muttered Rhea, instinctively clenching her bottom and closing the door to her anus.

"She sure is something all right," replied Hera breathlessly, creamy nectar oozing from her vagina as it sprung a leak from watching the incestuous duo. "So how long has our lover been fucking his daughters?"

"No idea," answered the mother. "He was having sex with them when I woke up not too long ago. If I had to guess, I would say a little over eight hours now."

Hera nodded, not at all surprised to hear that her husband wasn't winded from mating with both Athena and Artemis, then her mother, and was still going strong with all three of his pregnant daughters. Frankly this was another reason why she wanted to share him — she was simply not enough woman for him. "By the way, mother, how did our new harem sisters fare?"

Crawling over to the two sleeping girls in question, Rhea propped their heads on her lap and began caressing their hair. It was tough on all of them that the duo were sinking so far down the wrong path. Persuading the duo to join the harem would've been difficult before, seeing as they were Virgin Goddesses. However, it was next to impossible convincing them to date Chaos because neither of them were okay with what the blond had done to Zeus. It also didn't help that some of the lesser gods had also begun taking advantage of the castrated man behind closed doors.

The Titaness ended up being the only person who was able to successfully talk sense into the sisters. That's because she could relate to their plight as she was in their shoes not too long ago. When her daughter had come to her with the offer of joining Chaos' harem, she didn't exactly accept it with alacrity. Zeus was her son and despite all his wrongdoings, he was still her baby boy and she loved him dearly. Her father—the man she used to hate—had become her best friend in these past two years and it was through having a heart-to-heart with him that she realized that it wasn't iniquitous for her to move on.

"Athena wasn't able to take even half of grandfather's cock inside her, so she has a lot of work ahead of her," began the Titaness of Comfort. "But you should know that she couldn't stop clinging to him while they were making love."

Her heart swelled in pride as she leaned down and pecked her step-daughter on the cheek. "I'm so glad to hear that, mother. And what about Artemis?"

"She wasn't comfortable with having sex at all in the beginning," replied Rhea with a giggle. "But then she surprised us all by offering him her anal virginity. Just before she passed out, she told me to inform Zoe that she's now the leader of the Hunt."

"Oh, wow," said Hera, beaming brightly down at the unconscious girl. This only solidified her stance that she did the right thing by sharing her lover with those she cared so deeply about. "This is excellent news. And they both need love after what they've gone through in such a short amount of time."

Meanwhile, Nyx was throwing her head back, whimpering erotically as her father raked his tongue around her left areola, swabbing and swirling around it in spirals. And then he began sucking like a newborn, kissing and slurping the hardened nub with his aggressive tongue. She was currently hoisted in the air as he had one arm coiled around her waist. He was still railing on Akhlys, who was clearly not going to be able to walk after this.

Gaia was presently laying back-first on the floor. Her legs were spread wide and her hands were full of her bounteous tits as she was kneading them fervently. However, what had her in a languid semi-conscious state was the massage her father was giving her clitoris with the back of his toe. It felt different than his fingers or mouth, but it was a good kind of different, like the kind when she would change hands while masturbating. Her pregnant stomach was now suffused with an immense warmth. She loved her daddy so, so much.

"**I'M CUMMMMMMINNNNNGGGGG!**" screeched Akhlys, a sizable glob of saliva shooting out of her mouth as her sanguine buttocks slapped against her father's abdomen, the contact of flesh creating a vociferous, wet clapping sound. The immense pressure in her anus now radiated outward from it and hit her bent over body like tidal waves, drowning her in a whirlpool of pleasure that left her breathless, hyper horny and desperate for more. And then juices started gushing from her cunt and splattering loudly onto the floor as she kept milking his cock for all it was worth.

She could barely register her father's voice when he bellowed out his release. However, the eruption of jism worked as fuel on the still roaring fires of her rumbling climax, yanking her out of the earth and teleporting her to a gate overlooking a garden of radiant sunbeams bursting through fluffy white billows. Just basking in its warm presence was divine but she knew nirvana lay on the other side. Suddenly, the gate flew open and she fell over the precipice in a free-fall dive as his jism splattered so hard and far up her rectal chute that it made her liver churn.

Naruto smiled down as his daughter collapsed to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He took great pleasure in watching her gaping butthole cough out his jism when he pulled out of her. Lowering Nyx to the floor, he noticed that both she and Gaia were ready for round twenty-five as they immediately latched onto the right and left side of his shaft respectively. Their greedy tongues slithered out and began lapping up his jism and the lingering aftertaste of their sister's butthole. A groan escaped him as a dishevelled Akhlys joined her sisters and began sucking on his balls while Gaia and Nyx continued servicing the sides of his cock.

"There you are, dear," said Chaos, watching on as his first lover sauntered over to them. "I was lonely without you. What took so long?"

"Jiraiya was causing a ruckus again," replied Hera while reaching for the sash that kept her robe tied together. "Now do you have time for me, my King? Or are you going to keep me waiting?"

The First Ruler of the Cosmos chuckled while holding out his arms, resulting in his great granddaughter hopping directly into his embrace. "I always have time for you, my Queen."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she tuned out of the cacophony of whorish moans originating from his daughters as they tended to his colossal cock. She ignored the fact that her mother was watching. She pushed aside the fact that tomorrow was going to be Hestia's turn to lose her virginity. She blocked out the overwhelming aroma of feminine juices that were lingering in the air.

Everything aside from the two of them was dust in the wind.

It's true when they say love takes off masks that people fear they can't live without and know they can't live within. That's because someone can come along so unexpectedly and take a person's heart by surprise and change their life forever. She used to be a vulnerable housewife who used to get abused by her husband. She used to hold an inconceivable amount of hatred towards those women who her husband used to have an affair with and those children who were born from the affairs. She used to be so riddled with emotions that she would frequently have suicidal thoughts.

But now she considered herself to be the luckiest woman in the universe.

…for she had found love _In the Midst of Chaos_.

* * *

**If you've been following me since The Blond Mother Lover, you'll recall that only after finishing it did I start writing one-shots. That's because once I commit to something, I don't focus on anything else. So many of you have been asking about the sequel to TBML. The only reason why I haven't started writing it is because once I do, my days of writing one-shots will officially be over. I'd also like to announce that I'm nearing my wit's end with one-shots. I haven't decided on how many more I'll write, but it definitely won't be more than five. That's all I have to say about this matter right now.**

**I asked for feedback on "Stretching out Elastigirl"—my last one-shot—and the fans pooled together to make it the most successful one-shot I've ever written. Over 200 reviews on a one-shot? Insane! I can't even count the number of times I've been requested to write a Naruto/daughter pairing, but that's something I'm uncomfortable with, seeing as I only pair Naruto with older women. Be that as it may, because my last one-shot was so successful, I felt inclined to step out of my comfort zone this one time as my way of expressing my gratitude.  
**

**But that's not all! **

**I'm also giving you the opportunity to pick from ****ONE**** of the following categories: _Anime, Books, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Movies_. ****The purpose of this poll is to see what my ****_current _****followers are in demand for. Again, I am only asking about the ****_CATEGORY_****, not what crossover you want to see. For example: if you navigate through the categories on FanFiction, you'll see that ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**** falls under the "****Books****" category. ****_PLEASE _****be sure to leave feedback about this one-shot along with your suggestion! The last thing I want is for this to become a shitstorm of spam and for me to regret hosting this poll.**

**At the end of the next one-shot, I'm going to announce the winning category and then present you with crossover options along with what I deem to be viable candidates (****_hint: MILFs_****). For instance, if "Anime" is the winning category, one of the options can be as follows: ****_DBZ (viable candidates: Bulma, Chi-Chi, Panchy)_****. Obviously there will be more than one crossover option, but in the aforementioned scenario, you will pick DBZ followed by your candidate of choice.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the one-shot. Let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
